Team DeltaCo
by Roy McCoy
Summary: Four simple colors, four not so simple teens collide in the telling of a RWBY story that is in no way CANON. Trust me, there'll be laughs, there'll be adventure! Romance with OC's and characters! Despicable enemies and stunning plot twists, with heart string tugging moments and friendships being forged, all to gear up for an ending that will steal your breath! Enjoy!
1. This Will Be the Day We've Waited For

**RWBY Fanfiction**

DLTC Chapter 1

**Blue.**

It's the color of freedom. The color of a serene soul who has, as a whole, not a care in the world. It is truthful, and with no cynicism to it. And who's love and joy is as infinite as the sky above. And just as full of surprises.

**White.**

The symbol of purity, wholeness if you will. It's the color of hope, life and light. It's been used in many different ways, but at its core, it represents light. But, like it's opposite, dark, it is nothingness…. Or so it would seem.

**Red.**

The color of blood. But also the color of tomatoes, a lovely fruit. (Yes fruit.) The color of a rose, a beautiful natural thing, and the color of gore, horrifying disgusting sights. You never know when to expect the color red, but sure enough it will be there. Ready or not.

**Green.**

The color of the infinite grassy lands of this world. The color of trees, plants, it is the color of nature, and it's ever existence. Nature can be hurt, it can be twisted and corrupted. But at the core of all things in nature, there is whole, life giving green.

The sun rose up in the world of remnant. And as it did, all the students were getting ready to head out. Today was the day of Beacons initiation. Dylan sat up, getting out of bed and getting dressed. Blue jeans, and a T-shirt, with a thick black jacket on top for warmth. He hated the cold, even the slightest chill. He slipped his leather holster on over his T-shirt, so as to conceal his armor as long as his jacket stayed closed. He hooked his scabbard to his belt and slid his samurai sword into it. It looked simple enough, standard sword, black handle wrapped in black cloth, and long slender blade curved at the tip. He picked up his gun and examined it. It never hurt to check just in case. It looked like normal, like a sideways A, except the left and right lines of the A were shaped like half cylinders, round and smooth. The top of the A being nonexistent, as that was where the barrel of his gun was. Powered entirely by aura, it helped when it came to dual wielding.

"This is it!" Dylan said.

"Today is the day I can prove myself to everyone! No more getting laughed at, no more being called names! Just going out there and killing some Grimm! If I prove to these guys I'm just as strong, my days of being a laughingstock are over!" he said with excitement. He rushed away from the lockers quickly. He passed some blonde guy with armor on, looking frazzled at his scroll. He also passed some little red riding hood looking girl talking a tall blonde, cowgirl looking girl.

"Wow, everyone looks so different! I wonder what they're capable off!" he said to himself as he ran to the assembly.

….

Lorenzo stood up and looked in the mirror, as he had expected, a messy head hiding an excited expression. He was ready, today he would make it into beacon and get recognized for his skills with his semblance! He ran into the local bathroom and came out mere minutes later with a completely done hairdo, a skill that took years to perfect, and one he was proud of. He got dressed quickly, wearing a white button up shirt, with a smooth black satin sweater vest over it, and of course, dark blue dress pants. Topping it all off was a kickass black bowtie that pulled it all together.

He smiled into the mirror and told himself;

"Give em that winning smile!"

He walked over to the lockers and grabbed his weapon out of his. It was a simple spear to the untrained eye, but to him, it was a tool for guiding his semblance, and a well designed auto rifle by the pull of a latch, and a recon rifle by the pull of another latch. The entire handle being pure white allowed him to spot it out of a crowd, a thieving countermeasure. Nevertheless, he was well versed with how to use it, and blew his way through combat school thanks to it.

"Today's the day Lorenzo! Make a good impression!" he said as he walked to the assembly, his head held high.

That is until a certain someone knocked into him accidentally. He stumbled to the side a bit in surprise.

"Hey!" Lorenzo said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Dylan said running ahead of him.

"Geez, someone's a bit too excited," Lorenzo thought to himself.

….

Tristen stood from the makeshift bed on the ground, beaming with pride. He walked up to the sink and began to brush his teeth, locking eyes with his reflection.

"Today… I finally reach my goal; getting into Beacon. When I'm a hunter, things will change forever," he said to himself without a doubt.

He spit into the sink and got dressed. A white T-shirt with black writing on it saying; "Dust or Bust" looking like it was written sloppily with a black paintbrush. Over it, a leather black jacket with buckles on both sleeves, and badly torn up jeans, his favorite kind. He picked his glasses and put them on, clear, round and perfect, like his vision, minus the round part. He grabbed his favorite red leather gloves and put them on. He walked out to the locker area, whistling. He got to his locker and grabbed his gear. He clicked his two anklets on, over his jeans of course. Yellow, with a thin line of Red running through the design. To the untrained eye, it was just a poorly placed accessory, to him, it was destruction for your feet. He'd click hit heels together once and the anklets would expand into metal armor, covering hit feet entirely and hit ankles. Blades curving upwards from his heels, curving out forwards from the top of his feet, and two large blades coming from the front of his feet, curving upward with the tips facing towards him. And on the front and sides of his ankles, two sets of blades, one set curving downwards, the other set above the other, all curving upwards.

He grabbed his shotgun off the rack and cocked it once.

"Man I love that sound," he said. He loved the design of his weapon dearly. The entire frame being luscious red, expect for the attachments, which were all black. His handle and under mounted grip being black. He had an optional scope attached for accuracy, the crosshair being a spiky explosion symbol you'd see in old school cartoons, except without the word BOOM in it.

He placed it in his large leather holster on his back and got moving, quickly clicking his heels again to make the weapons on his feet recede back to anklets. He ran past the other lockers quickly, he wished he had more time to chat, especially with those people, the blonde guy talking with a white haired girl and the red haired girl. She looked like someone familiar, but who was she? He didn't have time to wonder, he had to get to the assembly.

….

Cheo got up off the floor he called a bed. He knew they all had to sleep in that large room, but cots or hammocks would've been nice. Well, it's not like he wasn't used to roughing it. He got up and got dressed. He grabbed a green T-shirt that said; 'KnotSlip' the popular band on it in black. He took his rubber armlets and put them on his upper arms quickly. They stretched out around his muscles perfectly, not uncomfortable, but not loose either. All of them black with green camo. He slipped on his black jeans and combed his hair out of his face, letting it fall smoothly around his head. He walked out of the room and got to his locker without a word. Iron determination in his eyes as he took out his weapon. It was a large scythe, Black and Green, similarly painted as the one the Red clad girl near him held. He checked it over carefully, he noticed hers could fold, while his definitely couldn't, though a folding scythe would've been useful for space. His was originally a small pole, about three feet long, but the click of a button expanded the radius of the large handle fivefold, making it easier to hold, and allowing the long scythe blade to slide out of the inside of the pole, turning it from a simple green pole to a deadly weapon. The top of the scythe held the barrel of a weapon, but the kind… he'd recently added the modifications to it, he didn't think he'd test it until he'd fight some Grimm.

He turned it back to a pole and placed it on his back. He past some blonde guys, who was stuck to a locker by his hoodie and a spear.

"Idiot," he said to himself.

He walked to the assembly, with some guy running past him, with a weird sword on his belt and a gun on his back.

"I guess you meet all kinds around here," he said sighing.

….

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said, sipping his coffee again.

Dylan stood at the end of the line on the far left, to his right were three others. In order, there was the guy he ran into before, wearing the fancy get up. Dylan was surprised, he looked more suited to charm a lady at a ball than to fight Grimm. Then there was the guy with the shotgun on his back and the funny looking anklets. He looked ready for a fight. And the guy even further to his right, he had a cool looking scythe and armlets that made him look like a BOSS.

"You can do this," Dylan said.

And then the panel beneath him lifted up and he flew out into the forest. Which was when reality hit, he needed to land, AND FAST. He pulled out his sword and sliced through the tree line, finally latching it into a branch of a low tree.

"Phew," he sighed.

"Wait…" he said looking down.

"How am I gonna get down?"

Lorenzo flew far into the forest, getting low near the ground until he lifted his spear. Suddenly he stopped falling and instead began to fly straight forward, with air circling around him, making him like a bullet, knocking through trees with ease.

"Woooohoooooo!" he shouted with joy. He knew where to go to grab the relics, straight ahead of where they had launched from.

"This will be cake!" he said, blasting through a few more trees.

Tristen got near the tree line and pulled out his shotgun. He fired off a round and was propelled upwards from the recoil. The bullets exploded against the tree, blasting off pieces of bark and leaves. He did this again, and then again, slowly descending into the forest and decreasing his forward momentum from the launch. Finally he saw a round enough tree and made his move. He swung his legs to the side and the blades dug into the bark, spinning him around a lot until he finally slowed to a stop. He curled up into a ball and unlatched his feet from the tree and fell to the ground, shooting it with the shotgun quickly to slow the descent right before he landed.

"Nailed it," he said beginning to run through the forest.

Cheo didn't bother with any of the fancy stuff the other students used. He'd seen at least a dozen other students there with all different weapons, but he didn't need a fancy landing strategy. He flew and flew until he eventually fell and fell… all the way to the hard forest ground. His two feet slammed into the ground, making a wide and deep crater from the impact. It should've killed him, or at least destroyed his legs whole. But his semblance and his aura combined protected him completely. His semblance had shielded him from the impact, but his aura had dropped dramatically because of it. It would take some time before it was back to it's peak.

He could wait for that. He had stirred the hornets' nest…

Or rather, the Beowulf's nest.


	2. This Will Be the Day We Open Up The Door

**RWBY Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2**

Sun shined down on all the new students of beacon. Two at a time they all came together in pairs. But did you ever wonder who got there… first?

Lorenzo breezed through the trees, in the distance it was clear to see, about a mile away was the relic site. He boosted speed to get there faster, at least until Dylan fell from his branch and slammed into him. The two tumbled through the air and smacked to the ground, rolling until they came to a stop. Dylan got up, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Well that sucked!" he exclaimed.

Lorenzo got up and dusted himself off, looking down at his outfit.

"Just had this dry cleaned," he said. He looked up at the person standing in front of him and their eyes locked. That was the point of no return, these two guys were now partners, and for the next four years. Lorenzo sighed and thought to himself;

"Well, I certainly could've done worse,"

"Dylan," he said.

"What?" Lorenzo looked up at him suddenly.

"My name's Dylan. What's yours?"

Lorenzo regained his chipper attitude and stood up straight.

"My name is Lorenzo!"

"Nice to meet ya," Dylan said.

"And to you,"

…

The awkward silence cued them both to say or do something, but nothing came to mind, other than obvious things.

"Sooooo, have any idea where we're going?" Dylan asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"The forest temple was straight ahead of me before you landed on me," Lorenzo said.

"I see, it looks like we ought to head there before we engage in small talk," Dylan said, turning to walk away.

"The temple is that way," he pointed in the opposite direction. Dylan stopped mid-step and swung around in the direction Lorenzo had pointed.

"The temple is that way!" Dylan repeated, trying to cover his mistake.

Lorenzo shook his head and followed.

"Great, I've got a funny man here,"

…...

Beowolves; giant, fearsome, and deadly creatures of Grimm. Their teeth could easily take out your frontal lobe if you weren't careful. ( Cough, 'Bite of 87' Cough,) And here there fifteen of them surrounding a weakened hunter in training, who was alone in the woods, without any means of contacting help.

Mondays.

Cheo swung out his scythe and decapitated two of them with one large swing. He jumped as two Beowolves behind him tried to jump him, and he sliced downwards, taking their two heads as well. He landed and aimed the barrel of his gun at the crowd of five in front of him. He pulled the trigger and an incendiary grenade went off in the center of their group. They all lit up in ghastly green flames and were turned to ashes. Nine down, six to go. He turned around and froze in place, right behind him was a beowolf towering above him, it's hands in the air ready to smash him to bits. It brought its hands down, but luckily he had backup, he just didn't know it. It's hands fell into a bloody pile on the ground, severed from its body. It screeched in pain and looked around for the culprit. Said culprit decided to finish the job by sneaking up behind it and cutting the back of its legs, making it collapse to its knees. He pulled out his trusty shotgun and put it to the Grimm's forehead and pulled the trigger.

The entire Grimm exploded. Not just the head, but the _**whole thing **_ was destroyed in one tiny controlled explosion, starting at its head.

"Nice job," Cheo said to his unknown savior.

Tristen tightened his red gloves and put away his shotgun.

"Name's Tristen, your new partner," he said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"Cheo," he said back, shaking his partners hand. Cheo looked over Tristen's shoulder and saw five other Beowolf bodies lying on the ground. He smiled at his new friend and Tristen examined Cheo's handiwork. Nine Beowolves on your own was pretty impressive. They walked off into the direction of the temple, patting each other on the back.

"Cheo my friend, I think this is the start of a BEEAAUUUTIFUL Friendship!"

"Hell yeah it is," he said.

….

"Showbiz boy! Three o'clock!" Dylan shouted to Lorenzo. He looked to his right and stopped an Ursa's claw in the nick of time. He pushed with all his strength but couldn't push it off him. Ursa's weren't lightweights, and this one was definitely throwing all its weight on him. Dylan stood with three Ursai surrounding him as well. He unsheathed his sword and pulled out his gun, wielding the sword in his left hand, and gun in the right. The gun would be useless against three giant opponents like these, but he had a plan. The Ursa in front of him charged and the other two behind him followed suit. He waited for the one in front of him to get close, once it was within inches of him he struck. He sliced it's right leg and it collapsed, but Dylan jumped just in time to land on top of it. The other's didn't seem to care and kept at him.

"Dylan look out!" Lorenzo shouted as he struggled to keep the Ursa off him. Then an idea came to him. Just like Dylan had, turn their weight against them…

Thinking on his feet, he dodged another swipe from the Ursa and stabbed at its leg with his Spear. The creature kneeled in pain and Lorenzo was freed. He jumped back a few feet and thought quickly. He thrust his spear forward and the wounded Grimm was lifted off the ground, surrounded by swirling winds. He swung his Spear in the direction of the two charging Ursai by Dylan and it went flying towards them.

"Duck!" he shouted.

"Duck! What? Where?" Dylan said, suddenly ducking to look for the mentioned birds. The Ursa knocked into the other two and they all smashed into a tree. Dylan got up and quickly stabbed the head of the Ursa he stood on before it could get up.

"That was a close one," Dylan said.

"Yeah, and what was with the duck thing?"

"Ehh, why not? I knew what you meant,"

The three Ursai by the tree groaned in pain, wounded but still alive.

"It got em," Lorenzo said. He swirled the spear in the air once or twice, and suddenly, razor sharp spears made of wind flew forth and impaled the three of them.

"Woahhhhhhhh," Dylan said in awe.

"Yeah, that's my semblance. Control over wind and air. It's how I was flying before, and how I just did that," Lorenzo said with pride.

"Damn! And here I am with a lousy gun!"

"It's cool looking. What about you? What's your semblance?" he asked.

"… Do ya mind if we don't talk about that right now?" Dylan asked politely.

"Sure, of course,"

"Thanks,"

"So, you have that gun and sword, what else?" Lorenzo asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nothing else,"

"Really? Nothing else? I don't believe that," he said with curious suspicion.

"Well… my gun can do one thing," Dylan said shyly.

"What?"

He held out his gun and pressed a button quickly. The metal and armor on the gun shifted and changed shape until it looked like a double pronged sword made entirely out of light grey and blue metal! Basically it was a 'Halo' sword made of steel.

"Wow, that's neat," Lorenzo said.

"It's great for backup, and helps me adapt to situations of all kinds,"

That's when they looked ahead and saw some figures moving by a clearing. The clearing had a large stone pillars and what looked like an abandoned altar. The Forest Temple! They ran to it quickly and came to a halt suddenly when they saw the other team members.

Cheo and Tristen.

Dylan and Tristen locked eyes for a second. They both walked up to each other with rock hard determination in their eyes, then they high fived.

"Tristen! How've you been man!?" Dylan asked in joy.

"Doing great! What about you old pal?" he asked, patting him on the back. The two of them began to chatter on, while Cheo just walked over Lorenzo and shook his hand.

"Cheo," he said sternly.

"Lorenzo," he said with a bit of unease. Cheo looked at him too seriously, it was a bit uncomfortable.

"So I'm stuck in the bathroom, the dogs yelling at me and I've still got half a pie left! It was kind of a weird Tuesday!" Dylan finished saying.

"I could top it," Tristen said.

_THWUMP!_

…

"What was that?" Dylan asked, breaking the sudden onset tension.

_THWUMP!_

"There it is again," Cheo said, reaching for his scythe.

….

….

….

Nothing happened.

"Okay, I dunno what that was, but I think we shouldn't stay here any longer than we have to," Dylan said.

"Good call," Tristen agreed. Cheo and Lorenzo nodded.

They all walked up to the pedestals holding the relics.

"…Chess Pieces?" Cheo asked.

"Guess Ozpin is a fan of it," Lorenzo guessed.

Dylan looked around until he spotted the piece he wanted. Then walked right up to it and snatched it.

"Behold! The White King Piece!" he said, holding it up for all to see.

Tristen walked up beside him and grabbed the Black King Piece.

"Well, we got what we came for, let's move out ladies," Tristen said.

"Hey!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Where to next though? We need to find the extraction point," Lorenzo said.

"Hmmmm," Dylan hummed to himself as he scanned the environment. Then he spotted a large cliff, just past some old ruins.

"There!" he said, pointing to them.

"Good idea, from there we can get a bird's eye view of the area," Lorenzo said.

The four of them progressed towards the ruins, clueless to them massive Grimm hunting them.


	3. The Whole Day Gets Ruin-ed

**RWBY Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3**

The ruins looked like the place had been abandoned for years. Old grey and black pillars holding up a large structure, with a flat bridge connecting it to the mainland. And beneath all the ruins, a large pit from which they'd probably die from falling into. Luckily, Lorenzo could fly, so if anything happened, he'd have their backs.

"So, any ideas on how we're getting up there?" Dylan asked, folding his arms.

"I could fly us up there one at a time," Lorenzo suggested.

"Three trips?"

"I could probably take two of you guys up at once, then the third on the second trip. Saves time,"

"Whatever, let's go, I'm starving!" Tristen said.

"Right, so who's gonna stay behind?" Lorenzo asked.

"I got it," Dylan said, sitting down cross legged.

"All that running has me tapped out. Go on ahead, I'll be here when ya get back,"

"Sounds good to me," Cheo said. Tristen and Cheo grabbed onto Lorenzo, and they flew slowly up to the cliff top. Dylan laid on his back and tried to rest for a bit, but his gun was making it uncomfortable. He pulled it off his back and laid it down beside him and turned to look up at his allies.

"What a bunch of characters. A scythe with literal fire power, an explosive shot-gunner, and a smooth dressing wind fighter. They're all so cool!" he said in excitement.

A single foot stepping down against the stone behind him echoed through the area. He stood up suddenly and turned around to see what it was. On the bridge they had used to enter the ruins was a girl. She had a mix of pink and brown hair, wore a black shirt of some kind, with a white jacket covering it, alongside cargo pants. The heels gave her away though, how anyone could fight with heels on was beyond Dylan. She held her parasol over her shoulder and twirled it as she walked towards him, she held a devious grin on her face while doing so, and she walked with attitude. Her eyes were pink and brown as well. He didn't know why, but for some reason, she reminded him of bubblegum mixed with chocolate. Or… that weird ice cream that was multiple flavors mixed together. What was that called?

She swiped her parasol at his head, and his instincts kicked in. He jumped right over her and landed turning around with his sword drawn. He reached for his gun, but it was still right behind her, at her feet.

"Good job genius, put down your gun outside the city in a world surrounded by Grimm," he thought.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

She didn't respond, instead she picked up his gun and examined it for a second. She found the button on it and clicked it. The gun turned to a sword in her hand. She turned her cocky gaze to him slowly, like she was concocting ways to skewer him with it. Then she lunged at him, he blocked the prong blade with his own sword, but she knew how to use it just as well as he did. She twisted the prongs around the blade and launched it from his hands, and over the edge of the ruins into the pit. The pronged Blades were designed by him to disarm opponents.

Perhaps he did his job too well.

….

"Professor Ozpin!" Glynda Goodwitch stormed into his office with her surveillance scroll in hand. Ozpin sipped his coffee while staring down into the city of Beacon.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch?" he asked.

"It's that Delta boy!"

"Did he perish by a Grimm?" he asked calmly.

"No sir. Someone's out there with him,"

"Another student? They know assisting with initiation can be penalized with expulsion,"

"No sir, it's someone else, and she's trying to hurt him!" she said in a more pressing tone.

"…" Ozpin put down his coffee.

"What does she look like?"

"She was pink and brown hair, same with her eyes. She carries a parasol as a weapon,"

"Neapolitan," Ozpin said, breaking his silence.

"Pardon sir?"

"Neapolitan?" Dylan guessed. She nodded.

"That's your name?" she nodded again. He didn't remember how, but managed to get her to postpone killing him by playing a guessing game with her name.

"Ahh, I get it. As in the ice cream right?" she nodded again, annoyed.

"Wow, cute name for a cute girl," she was taken aback by the comment, showing a slight blush. Being called cute was something she was new too. She certainly hadn't been called that by Ro-

"Gotchya!" he shouted as he lunged at her. Neo was pulled out of her trance a bit too late. He had grabbed onto his blade by the handle and ran into her to knock her back. Being successful, he wrenched it from her hand before she could snatch it back. She threw her parasol at him and it smacked into his face, knocking him back a few feet, it clattered to the ground. Unfortunately, there wasn't any footholds behind her, and she lost her balance near the edge. Dylan saw this and knew this was the time for it to happen. He blinked and his pupils turned solid blue, the pupils rotating counterclockwise.

He blinked again. Time had slowed to a near halt. Everything was a dimmed shade, nothing was at full color, even Neo herself had her pink hair faded a bit to looking like a darker pink. The only solid color was his eyes, Solid Blue. Nothing else on him was its natural color. He walked back and forth, pondering his options.

"Okay, on the one hand… she attacked for no reason, and now my sword is in that dang pit because of it," he looked at her, her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. Two beautiful pink and brown eyes, perfectly matching her hair.

"Ugh, on the OTHER hand, she doesn't deserve to DIE for this. Maybe she thought I was some kind of Grimm," he thought about that for a second.

"Don't be stupid Dylan, she knew you were human. Don't kid yourself," he looked over at her again, then he rolled up his sleeve and saw his watch, it was counting down.

25…

24…

23…

"She made me lose a precious weapon of mine, but she doesn't deserve to die for it… does she?"

15…

14…

13…

By this time, she had slowly extended her hand out for some kind of aid, any kind really. That's when it hit him, despite her attacking him, she still expected him to save her. Even knowing everything she'd done, she wanted a chance.

6…

5…

4…

Dylan was determined now, he had made up his mind.

"I can't be selfish here," he ran towards her at the edge and counted in his head.

3… He jumped from the ground.

2… He extended his arm, inches from hers.

1… He grabbed her, and stopped his feet on the ground, digging his Pronged blade into the ground to anchor himself down.

0

Time resumed at normal speed. She fell back a bit, but stopped at the very edge, her foot still barely gripping the edge. If he let go, she'd fall. Their eyes locked, her fear shook away and was replaced with uncertainty. He didn't know what to do at this point himself. But instead of thinking about it, he pulled her back to the platform and she regained her balance. She spun away from him and scooped up her parasol from the ground.

A few seconds went by, neither one of them said a word.

"You're Welcome," Dylan said, breaking the tension. She slowly nodded once, her way of thanks he guessed. Neo's eyes widened suddenly and she ran up to Dylan with lightning speed. He readied his weapon to strike her, but before he could even raise it, she had pushed him to the ground. The rocky cliff behind him exploded and out of it came a large Grimm creature. It had a large thick hide like a huge worm, easily the size of subway cars. Large hawk wings were on its body allowing it to fly at insane speed. It's face was littered with thirty insect eyes, all of them beat red, and it's mouth was a huge circle of rotating teeth, layers and layers of teeth. All of which would've swallowed Dylan whole if not for Neo's bold sacrifice. Instead of him, it had snatched **her** in its mouth. It flew out over the ruins and began to circle back.

He got to his feet and grabbed his Prong Blade from the ground. He looked up and saw Lorenzo descending quickly without the others. He landed next to him.

"What the heck was that? What's going on here?"

"Long story! That thing has a girl in its mouth!"

"A girl? What girl? I didn't see a girl!" Lorenzo said, with more urgency.

"You were busy staring at the sky and the side of a cliff for ten minutes dunderhead," Dylan responded flatly.

"Why was she here alone?"

"She was trying to kill me or something… come one we have to save her!" Dylan said, running in the direction of the Grimm as it flew back to them. Lorenzo froze in his tracks and was confused for a second.

"Didn't you say she just tried to kill you!?"


	4. The True Power of Teamwork

**RWBY Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4**

Neo was more than a match for any Grimm. But this was no ordinary Grimm. From the second it had snatched her into its mouth, she had been struggling to get out of it. She punched and kicked, as much of a powerhouse as she was, this thing had a hide thicker than steel. Punching it did cause it pain though, as little consolation as it was. She had managed to fight her way to its mouth again after nearly being destroyed by its teeth. She wrenched its jaw open with fury in her eyes, ready to kill.

Meanwhile, Lorenzo had created a vortex around himself and Dylan, allowing him to carry Dylan with him while he flew. They reached the top of the cliff in seconds and found their other team members.

"What the heck happened down there?" Tristen asked.

"Yeah and why did it take you like, a second to get up here with just him?" Cheo asked.

"I can only carry one person at a time with my Vortex, any more and it's exhausting on my aura and physical being," Lorenzo responded.

"Look! There's a girl who's been eaten by that thing, we have to help her!" Dylan added with urgency.

"She tried to kill him,"

"Not helping Lorenzo!"

"So, we kill that thing, we save her?"

"That's about it,"

The others pondered the thought for a few seconds, meanwhile the Grimm had come full circle and was charging at the cliff top.

"Aww, what the hay, I could go for a kill right about now," Cheo said.

"Yeah, let's do it," Tristen added.

"Lorenzo?" Dylan asked, uncertain of his answer.

"…Fine," he said.

"But after this we head to the Extraction Point,"

"Yes! Fine! Whatever let's go!"

Lorenzo flew off the intercept the Grimm. Dylan looked over at Cheo for help.

"Mind if I catch a ride?"

"Sure," Cheo aimed the barrel of hit scythe behind him and loaded his flamethrower. Dylan grabbed the handle and he lit it up. The flamethrower ignited blasting them off into the sky. By this time the Grimm was really close to the cliff, and Tristen was ready for him. He cracked his knuckles and his neck, then pounded his fists together.

"Let's go," he said, looking it dead in the eyes. He pulled out his shotgun and fired at the ground propelling him in the air, he quickly put it on his back just in time for it to slam into him, and for him to grab onto its jaw, holding its mouth open alongside Neo. They stood about a foot apart, both of them trying to keep it open.

"Sup! Name's Tristen, we're here to help!" he shouted over the raging winds. Neo nodded back, keeping her focus on the Grimm. Lorenzo flew around it, creating wind spears that just bounced off its hide. Then he tried to charge it directly using his power combined with that of his spears, he bounced off as well.

"Dang, this isn't gonna work," he thought. Cheo and Dylan zoomed past him, circling around its large cylindrical body. Dylan let go of the scythe and landed on top of it while Cheo got to work hacking and slashing away at the thing, while using his flamethrower to keep him airborne. The Grimm didn't take too kindly to this though; it flew upwards and used its massive wings to blow away anyone daring to get near it. This threw Cheo off his balance and he fell. He saw the ruins beneath him and quickly used his scythe to dig into the side of one of the pillars, he was saved. Hanging from his scythe on the side of a pillar over a death pit, but saved. Meanwhile, Dylan was blown so far back he was desperately trying to grip anything he could on the Grimm. That's when he grabbed hold of something stuck in its tail.

"My sword!" he thought.

"Wait a sec, if the sword cut the tail then…"

Tristen pushed up on the jaw enough for Neo to jump out, she fell a good two hundred yards before she simply disappeared, then reappeared back down on the ruin platform, next to her parasol. She picked it up and then her scroll went off. A video call was coming in.

It was Roman.

"Neo! What the heck happened! You should've been back by now, what's happening? Did you get him?" She showed Roman the giant Grimm flying around.

"What the… what kind of Grimm is that? Cinder, you ever seen one like that before?" Roman turned to Cinder, who was sitting in a chair across the room from him.

"Roman, focus on the mission. Is the Delta boy dead?" she asked calmly.

"No, Neo didn't finish him,"

"She's caused too much commotion; tell her to return here immediately,"

"Right," He turned back to the scroll, Neo was looking out at the Grimm, Dylan was holding onto his sword stuck in its tail.

"Neo!" Roman shouted. She turned back to him startled.

"Get back here A.S.A.P.!" She nodded and the screen read, 'Call Ended.'

She looked up again, only this time she was surprised to see the Grimm falling with great speed, towards the platform she stood on. Dylan was digging his sword further into its tail; its only weak point. The pain was so strong it caused the Grimm to stop using its wings and it crashed down.

"Wow!" Lorenzo said, flying down to the platform. Cheo stood on top of his scythe and pulled it out of the pillar, jumping back to the platform. Tristen pushed open the jaw of the Grimm and stepped out, covered in Grimm saliva.

"Did everybody see that because I will **NOT** be doing it again!" he fell over and landed on the ground, exhausted. Dylan hopped down from the Grimm's tail, sheathing his re-obtained sword, and walked over to his friends. Lorenzo landed and Cheo ran over to see what happened. The Grimm was struggling, but without its wings, it was immobile. All it could do was flop around.

"So, you're okay?" Dylan asked Neo.

She nodded back with a small smile.

"Good," he said with a sigh.

"Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Dylan. These are my friends. Guys introduce yourselves,"

"Hi! My name's Lorenzo!" he said with a chipper tone.

"Hey, I'm Tristen," he said with a wave of his arm.

"Cheo," he said, folding his arms.

"Guys, this is Neo," he said.

The Grimm suddenly flopped down really hard on the platform, so hard in fact that the ground began to crack. It did it once again and the crack got worse.

"Maybe we should've killed that thing," Tristen said.

"Yeah… that would've helped," Cheo said sarcastically. The platform broke and all five of them fell, the Grimm included. Parts of the platform fell all around them, one of the larger ones hitting Lorenzo so hard he was knocked unconscious. They all looked down and tried to come up with some kind of plan. Dylan blinked and it all stopped. Just like before.

Everything was faded in color and moving incredibly slowly. Dylan wasted no time. He grabbed Lorenzo, then Tristen, and had Cheo wrap his arms around his back. He pulled Neo in close as well and then he landed on top of the Grimm. He jumped from one piece of falling debris to another until he finally made it to another platform again. Safe.

Time resumed its normal speed and Dylan collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Cheo stood up alongside Neo, being the only two strong enough to stand.

"I guess that's just how a Monday goes around here, am I right?" Cheo turned to ask Neo, but she was gone. He looked around for a bit, but she was clearly nowhere to be seen.

"Weird…" he said uncertainly. He turned back and was shocked to see Neo knelt down next to Dylan, just looking at him as he huffed and gasped for breath. She was smiling at him. She got up, stepped back a little, then hopped into the air and vanished with a flash.

….

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xao Long. The four of you retrieved the knight pieces. From this point on you shall be known as… Team RWBY," The four girls had apparently been to the same ruins the four boys had been to previously. Except they had taken down a 'Nevermore' and team JNPR had taken down a 'Deathstalker' alongside them. Looked like all the cool teams these days had to take down huge Grimm creatures in order to get recognized. The crowds went wild as Ruby was announced as team leader. The kid prodigy who got into Beacon was now a team leader.

"I've got to go to those guys and get some tips from em," Dylan said to himself.

"Next up," Ozpin said.

"You doing okay there?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yeah," Dylan said sighing.

"I just wish we could've seen more of Tristen and Cheo," Lorenzo patted Dylan on the back.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure they found a great to be on," he said reassuringly.

"Yeah," Dylan's mood brightened. "I guess you're right,"

"Dylan, Delta, McCoy, Lorenzo Baraka, Tristen Nexus, and Cheo Sareniel," Dylan jumped onto the stage and was amazed when he saw Tristen and Cheo approach from the other side. They all stood in a line, from right to left, Dylan, Lorenzo, Tristen, and Cheo.

"The four of you retrieved the King pieces. A bold move," They all exchanged pleased looks with each other.

"From this point on the four of you shall be known as… Team DLTC. (DeltaCo)"

"Lead by…" They all leaned forward in anticipation.

"Dylan, Delta, McCoy!" The others applauded him. Dylan however, was surprised.

"Umm, wow!" he said.

"Good going man!" Tristen said. Cheo nodded in approval. Lorenzo reached over and shook Dylan's hand.

"Well done," he said whole heartedly.

"Things are looking pretty good for this year," Dylan thought.

"Team DeltaCo… I like it!"


	5. The Workload's Payoff

RWBY Fanfiction

Chapter 5

Two weeks. Two solid weeks of school had gone by. They wouldn't have believed it if they hadn't stopped for a second to take a breather. Team DLTC all slammed down onto their beds in their room. All of them were exhausted from all the work they had been doing. Between trying to keep up with Professor Bart's INSANE talking speed in class, keeping sharp and alert in their fights with Ms. Goodwitch's class, and trying to stay awake in professor Ports class. They had finally gotten some down time, and were resting in their room in their PJ's. Dylan wore blue pajama pants and a white T-shirt. Lorenzo had on a full night-robe made of velvet, the kind fancy mansion owners would wear while sitting in front of a fire with a good book and a pipe. Tristen wore red flannel pajamas, and Cheo just wore his boxers, claiming Pajamas were uncomfortable.

"Ugh, make it stop," Dylan said. His head was burning up with a splitting headache, and he'd developed a cough which made it sting more. Lorenzo sat on his bed and put down his homework, finally completed.

"This is crazy, there wasn't nearly this much homework back in my old school," Lorenzo said with a sigh. Tristen plopped down on his bed and pulled out his scroll. He opened "NetMovies," and continued to watch "Children of Anarchy," his favorite show.

"Well, I guess we just gotta get used to it," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Will you guys please shut up?" Cheo said, his voice muffled under his pillow.

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Yeah, (cough cough COUGH COUGH **COUGH!** Sure thing," Dylan said. Lorenzo walked over to their leader and put his hand to his forehead. He felt his hand light with heat suddenly and yanked it back with a "Yikes!" He grabbed his scroll and pressed it against Dylan's forehead and it showed his temperature.

"102.5"

"Jeez! Dylan you have the flu!" he shouted. Cheo shot up from his bed and Tristen put down his scroll. Cheo stomped over to them and began to shout;

"What did I just…"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Dylan shouted in retaliation. Cheo jumped back suddenly like a frightened dog. Dylan calmed down while clutching his head in pain.

"Noise… Hurts…." He said with a small sob.

"This is serious," Tristen said.

"We need to get him to the nurses office now!" Lorenzo said, attempting to pick Dylan up on his shoulder.

"We can't" Cheo reminded them.

"It's 11:14 at night. The office closes at 10:30,"

"Then what do we do with him?" Tristen asked. Lorenzo got up and put on a look of determination.

"All right! Since our leader is out of commission, I will take up temporary leadership of team DeltaCo!" He leaned down to Dylan quickly and asked.

"Do you approve?"

"Uuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhh,"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Lorenzo stood up saying, planting his fist into his hand.

"Tristen! Get us some cold rags for his forehead! Cheo, we need blankets for his entire body!"

"That makes no sense!" Tristen said back.

"He's in a cold sweat," Lorenzo deadpanned.

"Oh," Tristen responded sheepishly.

"Team DeltaCo! Roll out!" Tristen got out some rags and ran them under cold water from the bathroom. Meanwhile Cheo had to go to the room next door for extra blankets. Tristen carefully put the rags on Dylan's head, which cooled him down, while the rest of his body was freezing. He sighed in relief at first, then his teeth began to chatter at the cold.

"Where is Cheo with those blankets?" Lorenzo asked. He walked over to the door and swung it open, right behind it was Cheo and four others.

"I got the blankets," Cheo said.

"And some help…" he said, looking to the four girls in pajamas behind him, they were recognizable. They were the team responsible for destroying a 'Nevermore' alongside Team JNPR.

Team RWBY.

Who just happened to be their neighbors.

For the next four years.

"Hello! I'm Ruby," their leader introduced herself with a chipper attitude.

"Blake," the black haired girl said, half awake.

"I'm…. (YAAAAWWWWWNNNN!) Yang," she said, stretching her arms.

"They're our neighbors, I had to wake em for the blankets," he said, lifting them from over his shoulder. That's when Weiss stomped into the room, marching through her teammates.

"Let's just get this over with!" she said with her usual bitterness.

"Whoa! Hang on! Get what over with?" Lorenzo asked.

"We offered to help," Ruby said.

"You guys sounded like you needed it!" she said with a childish smile.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer," Cheo deadpanned.

"So, where is this leader of yours?" Blake asked. The three members of DLTC all pointed to the lump under the covers. They pulled the blankets off him and his chattering got worse. He looked up at the new faces, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang. The names had registered but for some reason he decided to try to stand. He walked up to Blake, surprisingly focused for someone who was sick. Her eyes widened at the sudden approach and everyone in the room held their breath for a second, wondering what he was doing. He looked her face up and down over and over, trying to piece something together. Then her bow twitched, and it all came together… just a little too late.

"You…" Dylan began. She remained still, getting a little red faced from him being so close.

"I…?" she responded.

"You're a fa…fau…" and he collapsed on top of her, unconscious.

"Well, he certainly has an interest in her!" Yang said jokingly.

"Oh God!" Lorenzo shouted. He crouched and lifted their leader off her in a second. Ruby and Weiss helped Blake up quickly.

"I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Lorenzo said in a frantic apology.

"It's fine," Blake responded, cooling everyone's nerves.

"He was sick, probably hallucinating,"

Weiss walked up to him and put her hand to his forehead.

"All he needs is a good night's rest with those blankets and rags, but he probably shouldn't wear that shirt. Instead just rub some moisturizing cream on his chest, it'll open his sinuses," Everyone looked at her, stunned.

"How did you know that?" Cheo and Ruby asked simultaneously.

"I had to take care of my sister growing up," she said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up to the group.

"I believe we're done here," she said, walking out of the room. Ruby followed with Blake.

"It was nice meeting you guys," she said with an awkward smile.

"Don't worry about the falling thing," Blake said calmly, walking out.

"Sorry again," Tristen said, scratching the back of his head. Only Yang remained in the room, and everyone noticed. She had put the blankets back on Dylan and put the rags on his head. His expression of pain had reduced to a pleasant smile.

"Wow, thanks for that," Lorenzo said, taking notice of what she'd done.

"Yeah well, Weiss isn't the only one with a sister. Ruby's mine," she said standing up. She began to walk out of the room, but before she left she turned to them and said;

"By the way, tell 'Little Boy Blue' Team RWBY wishes him a smooth recovery," then she closed the door behind her.

With the sickness problems concluded, Lorenzo got into his bunk on top of Dylan's. Tristen climbed up into his, while Cheo just collapsed onto his bed again. Cheo checked the clock, it was now almost midnight. Tomorrow was Monday, he hated Mondays.


	6. Unexpected Aid

**RWBY Fanfiction**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get out, making the next chapter in terms of where to go from here was a bit difficult, but I'm sure I've ironed out the next few key points of the story for you guys, so things should turn out better from here on. Also… writing stuff like chapter is new to me and… okay frankly a little EMBARASSING but still! It shall be done! So I'm taking baby steps into the genre to get more comfortable with the writing. Also, bear in mind, things get a bit RACY in this chapter, so just a heads up! But hey, you guys don't wanna hear me talk, enjoy the Chapter! Roy out!**

The next morning, Dylan woke up feeling better. His headache was going down as well as his fever and his cough wasn't as bad. He was still sick for sure, but he was on the express bus on the road to recovery. He noticed his team mates had left him a note saying they would tell the teachers he was sick, so he seemed to have the day for himself. He stood up and got undressed, he walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, the warm water helped him greatly. By the time he had toweled off, he could speak clearly with his sinuses clear. He wrapped a towel around his waist and exited to the main room. Then he froze in place…

Standing in the room, across from him, was a Grimm. It stood sure and true, and looked at him without making a sound. It was a Beowolf. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his sword from his bag hanging on the bed and unsheathed it. He charged at the Grimm and slammed into it, forcing it against the wall. He held his blade against its neck and was ready to finish the job…

When he heard it speak. A dark distorted evil voice, unfamiliar to him.

"How long can you hide from me?"

Dylan hesitated and he grabbed his head with his left arm, still keeping his sword against its neck. The image of the Grimm flashed in front of him in intense visions, to the point where he had to look down to keep from staring it in the face. His head began to hurt more than it ever had before, making last night's headache seem pleasant. The same phrase was uttered over and over in his head, the visions getting more and more intense, so much that blood began to bleed from his nose. He began to pant and gasp for breath as he stood there, hoping for this to end. Then suddenly…

It did.

He caught his breath and closed his eyes to catch his bearings. The pain in his head, the visions, the intense pain, all of it was gone in one fell swoop. He was thankful, sighing in relief. He opened his eyes and was met with a sight that was the LAST thing he had expected.

Breasts. Yeah…

His eyes widened as he heard a feminine voice say;

"Hey, I said my eyes are up here!" Dylan's head snapped up and his blue eyes locked with her lilac ones. She had long blonde hair, a slightly angered expression, and the most surprising thing of all… only a towel on! He realized very quickly the situation he was in, and jumped back away from her, dropping his sword in a panic.

"AAAHHHHH! I'm sorry!" He shouted.

"What the heck happened to you? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I… I… Umm," Dylan tried to say something, but he kept tripping on his own words, his face completely flushed red.

"Okay, practically naked hot girl in your dorm room Dylan. Keep calm… keep calm," he thought.

She went over to his bed and sat down, keeping her eyes on him suspiciously. She patted the spot next to her, gesturing for him to sit with her.

"Take it easy buddy, just sit down and breathe,"

He took a deep breath, and calmed down. He quickly walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"My name's Yang, you may remember me from last night," she said smiling.

"Yang…" Dylan said, trying to remember her.

"Sorry, I'm having trouble remembering what happened last night. I just remember a bad headache, then I fell, and I smelled perfume and Tuna for some reason…" he said.

"Fuzzy memory huh?" she asked, knocking on his head twice.

"Oww, that smarts," he said, clutching his head from the now returning headache.

"Well, good thing I'm here to help you isn't it?"

"Oh yeah! Kinda dodging the obvious question there but… WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WITH JUST A TOWEL ON!?" he asked in a panic.

She stood up, giving him a slight glimpse of her butt , his face snapped down to the ground quickly out of politeness, turning kind of red again. She walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside, peeking out from behind the door.

"Three reasons, one I volunteered to help look after you so the teachers wouldn't suspect you of playing hooky. Second, our hot water ran out this morning after Ice Queen took a shower. And third…" She began to chuckle at him.

"I wanted to see the look on your face when I came in like this," she snickered, holding out the towel she was wearing and dropping it on the floor. His face had become so red it made a tomato look grey. Just behind that door, out of his vision… she… was… naked… His nose began to bleed again, for a whole new reason.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" she laughed as she shut the door, locking it behind her.

While she showered he had some time to calm down. Once he was calm enough, he got up and put on some boxers. He slipped back under the covers and put a cold rag back on his forehead.

"It was just a prank on you Dylan, don't take it seriously… Even though she is REALLY hot…" His mind began to wander to fantasy type things when he snapped back to reality.

"No! NO!" he slammed his head against the wall.

"Don't think about it! Don't think about it! Don't think about… Owwwwwwww," he grabbed his head again, the pain being much worse than before.

"Note to self, don't slam head against walls. That causes pain," he said.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so," Yang said. Dylan looked up again, a bit frightened at how quickly she had managed to get back into the room without him noticing. She was once again, wearing a towel, which was a huge wardrobe upgrade from how she was a few minutes ago. Her hair was still a little soaked, and her body was dripping with water. She was leaning down at him, giving him a good view of her cleavage.

"How can a towel… hold that?" he thought to himself. His face once again turning red.

"Calm down Little Boy Blue," she said looking at him. He locked his gaze with her again, trying to make eye contact for as long as possible. Which trust me, was not easy.

"So, why did you attack me when I came in here?" she asked. That was the only thing she didn't know, and typically when anything attacks her, Grimm or man alike, she pounds the living daylights out of them with Ember and Cecilia. She only held back because she knew if she hit him, it would probably kill him due to the lack of armor and the ease she would have hitting his chest, and heart.

"Sorry about that," he said, scratching his head.

"I think I was just having a sickness hallucination, I thought you were a Grimm,"

Yang could tell if someone was lying to her, but he sounded pretty sincere. After all those times Ruby claimed to never have taken a cookie from the cookie jar, she could tell when a fib was thrown about.

"I see," she said, no longer suspecting him of anything.

" Well, I'm gonna go change, then I'll come back and help you get better," she said. She patted him on the head and gave him a warm smile. Then he felt it, in her, he felt the kindness and warmth of someone. Even though It was just for a moment. Then something else snapped him back to reality. Over her shoulder, he could see the stand up mirror Lorenzo had placed in the room. He used it mainly to make sure his outfit looked 100% perfect in the morning. But from the angle he had placed it, Dylan could normally see a perfect reflection of his bed. But considering how Yang was bent over to pat him on the head, he realized in that moment, that she was actually bare butt in the mirror.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH! KEEP THEM IN! KEEP THEM IN! KEEP THEM IN! KEEP THEM IN! KEEP YOUR EMOTIONS IN CHECK!" he told himself, he lowered his gaze so she wouldn't notice his sudden onset panic, eyes wide trying to keep himself calm. She however, was completely oblivious to what was going on, or if she knew, she certainly was good at playing it off. She stood up again, no longer giving him anything to 'see' and walked over to the door.

"See ya in a little bit," she said, closing the door. Yang quickly ran to her dorm right next door and shut the door behind her. She walked over to her scroll and opened it, messaging her team mates.

"Okay, dare's been done. You all owe me 100 Lien," she sent the message. The only one to respond after a moment was Blake, saying;

"Wow, I hope you didn't bend in that towel, it's pretty short," Yang's mind flashed back to both when she stood up from the bed, and when she had bent over to pat him on the head. She couldn't believe she had missed it, but when she had turned to look at that mirror before leaving, she saw it reflected his bed perfectly, and the entire scene before hand. All he had to do was glance over her shoulder and…

Her hair went into flames and her eyes went red. She was a combination of fury and embarrassment.

"Oh My Dust! I should've known!"

Two things were for sure that day, one, she was going to prank everyone on her team for revenge, and two, as soon as Yang had left, Dylan's nosebleed was so strong it made his head hit the wall again, this time he passed out due to blood loss and the sheer pain. But only time would be able to tell whether or not he even remembered that morning.

But if that vision of the Grimm was any indication, that was certainly not going to be the last of his visions.


	7. Green

**RWBY Fanfiction**

**Chapter 7**

Cheo grabbed his scythe and entered the testing room. He could see Professor Ozpin in an office far above the room, watching alongside Miss Goodwitch. He sipped his coffee as Cheo stepped into the room. He wore a white jumpsuit with green decals, other than that, he only held his scythe. He turned it from its pole form to weapon form and readied it. He nodded at Ozpin, showing he was ready.

"Scan him in," Ozpin said, sipping his coffee again.

"Yes sir," Glynda said as she pressed some buttons on her tablet.

Infrared sensors lit up in the room and thoroughly scanned Cheo for a few moments. Once they were done, they clicked back off. The glass window Ozpin and Glynda used to see into the room lit up with information, apparently doubling as a computer screen. It showed Cheo's Biological outline, as well as various facts about him. The computer began to speak;

"Match. Cheo Sareniel," The computer focused in on his face.

"Eye Color, Green," It changed to a rotating view of his head, showing off his longer than average hair.

"Hair Color, Black," It changed to a full body view.

"Sex: Male,"

"Skin Tone: Dark Tan,"

"Semblance: ?"

"Weapon of Choice: 'EmberVine'" Glynda spoke to Ozpin.

"How can we be sure this information is correct? For all we know, he could be White Fang in disguise,"

Ozpin merely sipped his coffee once again.

"Many White Fang members may have tried to enter our academy Miss Goodwitch. But I can assure you, he's not a member, and certainly not in disguise,"

"But how can you be sure?" she asked once again.

Cheo cracked his neck and stretched his limbs while waiting for a fight. Ozpin looked down at him for a second.

"Those are the eyes of a boy who has seen far too much for someone his age," Ozpin looked over at one of the workers at the computers in the room.

"Begin the exam," The worker nodded and pressed a button on the control board. The entire room Cheo was in suddenly locked down. The door behind him slammed down and locked shut. Metal shutters shut around the glass window in the office where Ozpin and Glynda were. A security image showed up on their screen of Cheo looking around, keeping his eyes out for enemies. The rooms lights all turned red, he was alone in there… waiting to strike.

"The ball is in your court Mr. Sareniel," Ozpin sipped his coffee again.

"Don't, disappoint me,"

Suddenly, the walls across the room from Cheo opened up like garage doors. Out from within it came several Beowolves, and Ursai. He readied his scythe. A Beowolf jumped at him, its jaw agape ready to take a bite out of his skull. He jammed his scythe into its mouth and pulled the trigger, a flame thrower went off at the top of the scythe which enveloped the Beowolf in Green flames. He smirked as he swung around with the monster on his scythe. Three more Beowolves lunged themselves at him, but he swung the burning Beowolf into all of them, knocking them away. By this time the Beowolf stuck on his weapon had completely burned up and incinerated to ashes, gingerly falling off his weapon and floating away into the air. The other Beowolves stood up ready to attack him, but they suddenly ignited into glowing Green Embers as well, burning to death where they stood.

"He killed four, but only mortally wounded one? How…" Glynda began.

"His power seems to lie heavily with fire. However, that power seems to be a special form of Dust Weaponry," Ozpin interrupted.

"How do you know it's not his semblance?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee. "You'll see soon enough, Miss Goodwitch,"

The Ursai were much more cautious to approach him after witnessing that strike. However, one cocky one approached him standing on its hind legs. It towered above him, roaring in his face. He stared it down condescendingly. It raised its claw to strike, he pulled his scythe around behind him and stuck it into the ground. He rolled his shoulders and neck to stretch leisurely.

"What is he…!?" Glynda stared with intensity at the screen, she'd seen cocky students before, but this was far too cocky. Taunting a Grimm only made them angrier, and stronger.

The claw came down full force and struck him. Glynda flinched and hesitated to look. Ozpin's eyes never left the screen. Glynda looked on the screen and was… surprised. The claw had struck his aura barrier, striking it, but leaving a glowing white hot mark in it, which faded away quickly. He however, remained completely unharmed. He finished stretching then cracked his knuckles. He slammed his left foot into the ground and threw all of his body weight into one punch, his fist burning with Green aura as he did so. He punched the Ursa in the stomach so hard it flew back and slammed into the wall it came from. The other three Ursai looked at him with rage in their already red eyes. He smiled and grabbed his scythe from the ground, extending his right hand, gesturing for them to come at him. They ran at him on all fours, he swung his scythe over his head and stabbed it through the head of the center Grimm and lit up his flamethrower, using it to push himself backwards, pulling the blade out through the front of the Grimm's head. The remaining two raised themselves up on hind legs and tried to slam down on him. He thought quickly however, and jumped up over them as they slammed into the ground. He swung his scythe around and aimed the top of the barrel of his flamethrower at the ground between them. He grabbed a black and green canister from his scythes storage compartment, and opened the chamber of the weapon. He jammed it inside and slammed the chamber shut. He smiled condescendingly as he pulled the trigger. The canister fired down and exploded onto the ground, immediately igniting the two Grimm in a column of burning Green fire. He landed on the ground, standing in front of the flaming explosion behind him. He didn't turn to check if they were dead… he knew they were.

That and cool guys never look at their own explosions.

The rooms lights turned back to normal and the lockdown de-activated. The shutters around the window opened and the door opened up again. Miss Goodwitch readjusted her glasses before she spoke.

"Well, that was… interesting," she said with her eyes closed, trying to maintain her calm composure.

"Did you see it Miss Goodwitch?" Ozpin asked, still looking out the window at Cheo.

"See what?" she asked.

"His semblance,"

"Professor Ozpin, with all due respect, I don't think COCKINESS qualifies as a semblance," she said bitterly.

"The boy is certainly very confident in his own abilities," he said with a touch of humor.

"But no, I was referring to his aura barrier," he said, once again returning to his usual cool demeanor.

"He managed to withstand an entire claw strike from a Grimm without even denting his aura, and it came at no cost to his physical or mental health,"

Glynda raised an eyebrow to this statement. Was Professor Ozpin… impressed? That was rare. But rather than pondering on it, she replied to him.

"So then, his Semblance is absorption, I see, I'll just write that down in…" she began to write on her Scroll when he interrupted her.

"No," she looked up surprised.

"Not absorption, his aura did not increase, it just took the strike for him. It was Aura Shield,"

"…I see," she said cautiously, writing the name of Aura Shield into his semblance on her scroll.

Cheo turned 'EmberVine' back into a pole and turned around. He was about to walk back out the door he came in from when he heard a voice stop him. It was Miss Goodwitch on a P.A. system.

"Hold on! Professor Ozpin would like a word with you," she said. A door opened up leading to a staircase on the far side of the room. Cheo walked through it and climbed it. He found a door at the top of the staircase and opened it. He found himself inside a quiet room, with a simple desk in front of him with a chair for him to sit in. Ozpin sat on the other end of the desk with Miss Goodwitch standing next to him.

"Please take a seat," he said, gesturing towards the chair. Cheo sat down and spoke.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, his voice sounded rough, but still a voice higher pitched than most 17 year olds.

"Well first, I'd like to congratulate you," he said with a warm smile. Glynda opened her scroll and it displayed a score percentage of 97% out of 100%. All of it calculated from his strategy, attacks, defense, and general mindset during the fight.

"You've been accepted into Beacon Academy young man," he said.

Cheo smiled contently, pleased with himself.

"Good to know,"

"But I must ask…" Ozpin said firmly.

"You seem so confident with your abilities, why do you hide it?"

"…" Cheo looked at the desk, disappointment on his face. He thought maybe, just maybe, he could fool Ozpin. But no, no one ever could.

"I have my reasons for hiding who I am… WHAT I am," he said, his eyes still on the desk.

"I see, and you don't need to discuss them with me now…" he began.

"Then we're done here?" he asked, standing up and pushing his chair in.

Ozpin didn't speak for a moment, and Glynda simply stared at Cheo with bitterness in her eyes for the interruption.

"Yes," he said at last, breaking the tension.

"Good, I'll be going now," he said turning around and leaving the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Ozpin sat back in his chair and sighed. Glynda leaned over and asked him.

"How did you know?"

"The same way I saw his semblance Miss Goodwitch," he said calmly.

Cheo walked down the stairs and rubbed his hands together. He had done a good job of using special gels to keep the hair from growing back, but he couldn't fix one thing. He could make them rescind and look like normal nails, but at the end of the day they were still long and sharp… DEADLY… claws.

"I saw it in his eyes,"

At the end of the day… He was still Cheo, Sareniel.

At the end of the day, he was still a Faunus.


	8. Underhanded and Backhanded

**RWBY FanFiction**

**Chapter 8**

"Training is an important part of any successful teams agenda. As well as being a part of a good breakfast. In short, training is the breakfast of Champions, boys! And that's what we are! So let's grab ourselves a grand sized helping and go to town!" Dylan shouted in excitement.

It had been a few days since Dylan's almost instantaneous recovery from his head cold and Team DLTC was back and ready for action! It was 9:00 in the morning on Saturday and Dylan had woken them all up to get ready for a day of training. They all wore white tank tops with shorts the color of their insignias.

Tristen yawned and stretched his arms. "Can't we train later, like around lunchtime?"

"I'm with Tristen," Lorenzo said drowsily.

"We can't operate like this, we're too tired,"

"ZZZZZZZZZZ" Cheo stood in place, put was clearly more than half asleep. Dylan grabbed his megaphone and placed it by his ear.

"WAKE UP GREENIE!"

Cheo jumped and hopped around, his eyes wide open and bloodshot, looking in every direction in a panic.

"What happened?" his eyes locked with Dylan's megaphone, and then him.

"Never. Do that. Again," he said with a death glare. Dylan put his hands up in surrender.

"Fair enough," he threw the megaphone away.

"Alright! C'mon guys! If we all work together, we can complete this whole regiment in time to hit the showers before lunch!" Tristen's head snapped up suddenly.

"Wait… as in… the training showers?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dylan said without a second thought. "Why?"

"Like… the training showers with the thin little wall between the girls and boys shower area?" Cheo's attention was caught as well.

"Yeah…" Dylan said, beginning to get the idea. "Why…" he asked again.

"And…" Cheo began.

"Don't the girls finish P.E. right before lunch?"

"Yeah," Dylan said.

"…"

Tristen and Cheo stood upright and at attention, fully awake and ready for action. They both spoke in unison;

"LETS GET THIS TRAINING SESSION DONE A.S.A.P.!" Dylan face palmed.

"Seriously guys, everything doesn't have to be about girls…" Dylan's mind did begin to wander to thoughts of what would happen if someone's weapon malfunctioned and the wall was destroyed.

"Although… that's not necessarily a bad thing…" he thought with a stupid grin on his face. Lorenzo brought a strong punch down onto his head.

"OWW!" he exclaimed.

"The training regiment," Lorenzo reminded him.

"Right!" Dylan unfolded his paper and began to explain all the details. If they timed things perfectly, then they'd be able to use all the facilities for training equally and manage to get to the showers all before lunch. Tristen and Cheo were pumped and ready, Dylan was excited, and Lorenzo was ecstatic.

"Okay! Everyone got it?"

"Yes sir!" Tristen and Cheo said.

"Roger," Lorenzo said.

"Alrighty then troops! Move OUT!" Dylan shouted. They took off in all different directions across the track field and let the warm morning sunshine melt with the wind, as if mother nature herself was encouraging them to continue onwards.

Dylan started by running laps around the field, holding a timer in his hands to make sure he was improving. Lorenzo strapped on several weights to his arms and legs and began to fight against a dummy, boosting every kind of physical strength he had. Tristen grabbed a jump rope and spun it as fast as he could, letting his feet just tap the ground as he ran in place, determined not to fall. Cheo had grabbed a large hundred pound weight and strapped it to his scythe's handle. He did basic strikes with it, although with that strength he could easily bulldoze a building.

Hours went by of the four of them switching stations of exercise until they met up again at the finish line of the track field. Dylan finished his final lap and sat down exhausted, sweat dripping from his body.

"Woo, woo, woo! That's a good burn…" he muttered. Lorenzo, Tristen and Cheo all gathered around him and sat down, panting and sighing from the last few hours.

"So coach," Cheo began to rasp from his breath.

"Can we hit the showers?"

"Yeah," Dylan said, lying on his back, completely out of it.

"Let's do just that," Cheo and Tristen high fived and began to walk over to the showers area.

"Hey," Lorenzo asked Dylan as he helped him up.

"Did you tell them they re-enforced that wall ever since that incident with that Nate guy?"

Dylan smiled maliciously. "If I did they wouldn't be awake right now,"

"Cold," Lorenzo said.

"Cold,"

And as Tristen and Cheo entered the showers, never before had two Freshmen been so let down in their lives.

During lunch time…

Teams DLTC, RWBY, and JNPR were all sitting together at lunch, enjoying their meals while listening to Nora go on about some crazy story with Ren correcting her every other sentence.

"And that's how the Genie rescued the panthers of Avalon from the Sea Witch!"

"That's how Nora saved a kitten from falling into a lobster tank," Ren corrected.

DLTC stared in awe at the entire story.

"Wow, that was really intricate storytelling Nora," Dylan said in shock.

"Was the dance number in the middle really necessary?" Tristen asked.

"I thought it was pretty cool!" Jaune said.

"It was very entertaining Nora," Pyrrha said with a chuckle.

Gylnda's voice could be heard over the P.A.

"Attention students, the new training grounds outside the Mess Hall have officially been re-renovated. They are now available for your training usage,"

Ruby locked eyes with Jaune.

"Race you to the weapons lockers?"

"I…" WOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHH. Before Jaune could even answer Ruby dashed off using her semblance.

"Hey! No Fair!" he shouted, running after her.

"Wait up Ruby!" Yang shouted running after her. Weiss sighed in annoyance and chased after her teammates. Ren and Nora followed their leader with Pyrrha on his heels. Team DLTC turned their heads simultaneously to Blake, who just sat there, her mind absorbed in the book.

"…Aren't you gonna…" Lorenzo began.

"Give it a minute," Blake said without looking up.

They listened for a second, then a loud thudding noise could be heard, alongside the sound of a rocket locker taking off. Pyrrha shouted;

"JAUNE!" Blake shut her book and stood up.

"And… of course he slid into my locker…" she hopped onto the table and ran out of the mess hall.

DLTC looked at each other once the other teams had left. They all nodded and pulled their weapons out from under the table. If anyone was going to break in the new training grounds, it was gonna be them. They forked down their remaining food and ran outside immediately. No one was there yet.

Perfect. The training grounds were grey clay flooring down on the grass, with white chalk lines making a large circle in the center of the grounds. With another smaller white circle inside it, and one long line going down the court, severing it into two halves. A tear went down Lorenzo's face.

"It's… beautiful…" he sobbed a bit with joy.

"Alright, enough emotion, let's get fighting!" Dylan shouted.

"I'll take some of that action," an unknown voice spoke from behind them.

They turned to see a large man, he was easily 6 foot 6 inches in height and his muscles were no joke. He had short silver, slightly spiked hair, and he wore dress pants, and a white button up shirt along with loafers.

"Whoa! We're fighting a battle here governor… not debating taxes," Dylan said sarcastically.

"I know," he spoke regally, like a dignified prince.

"But your friend over there isn't exactly dressed for a fight either," he said pointing to Lorenzo.

"I dress to impress, mainly myself, but I still dress to impress," he said proudly showing off his outfit, which was just the same as the first day they'd met. In fact, all of team DLTC was wearing the clothes they wore on Day 1 of Beacon.

"How about a four on one? The four of you, Versus me," he said proudly.

"Big talk," Tristen said, pulling out his shotgun and cocking it.

"But can he back it up?" Cheo finished, pulling out his pole and turning it into his scythe.

"We'll see," Dylan said unsheathing his katana and pulling out his gun.

"We'll see indeed," Lorenzo finished, grabbing Highwind and aiming it at him.

The man stood on one side of the arena, while team DLTC stood on the other. By this time, many of the students from the Mess Hall had gathered around, whether they had weapons or not didn't matter, they were about to witness a BIG one sided fight.

"Whenever you're ready," the man said.

"Go!" Dylan shouted. The four of them rushed him all at once. Dylan raised his katana and turned his gun to its sword form, ready to dual wield slice him. Cheo held his scythe to the side ready for a vicious side swipe. Tristen cocked his shotgun and aimed it straight at him. And Lorenzo built up and air blast on the tip of his spear, ready to be unleashed. While the man raised his left arm and prepped his back hand.

SSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

All at once, all four members of Team DLTC flew back and hit the ground. Dropping their weapons, slamming against the unforgiving clay surface without moving at all. A collective gasp filled the crowd around the arena, it was brutal. The Dylan slowly got to his feet, dizzy and uncoordinated from the blow. The crowd gasped again, this time for a whole new reason.

"He stood up!" one guys said in awe.

"How is that possible?" another girl said.

"Last guy that got hit like that was sent to the Intensive Care Unit!" (I.C.U.)

"This is crazy!"

"That was awesome!"

The crowd was now a mix of confusion, caught between shock and amazement. Teams RWBY and JNPR had both made their ways into the crowd and witnessed what was going on. Pyrrha put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh no," she uttered. The others from the teams looked on in awe at what was happening. The man approached Dylan and he got to his feet. He stood right in front of him, lumbering over him.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked wearily.

"My name is Sigurd Alpha," he said.

"Second Year, weaponless fighter, and better than your pathetic little team," he spoke no longer in a dignified tone, but instead condescendingly from a man full of pride. He flicked Dylan's head lightly and he fell on his back with a CRACK. He was unconscious like the rest of his team.

"Someone get a teacher!" Ren spoke up.

"They need a medic!" Ruby shouted.

"Everyone quit standing around, get them help!" Weiss shouted.

Sigurd stepped out of the arena and walked away with an arrogant smile on his face, with it quickly returning to his charming dignified one.

Last thing any of the members of Team DLTC remembered was Teams JNPR and RWBY crowding around them to get them to the infirmary.


End file.
